The Sapphire Prince
The Sapphire Prince (Thomas Chumbley) is the main protagonist of the Young United series. He is also created by Windindi. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Percy Jackson vs. The Sapphire Prince * Akihiro Dragoscale: The Dragon Prince vs. Thomas Chumbley: The Sapphire Prince * Siege vs The Sapphire Prince * Protero X vs The Sapphire Prince Strength Speeds *Hypersonic speeds Skills *Anytime water is added, it triples his strength. *Can boil his body to about 300 degrees Celsius, can't be used during his Primal state. *Carries a sword only able to be wielded by him, it has an anchor at the end of the sword which acts as a grapple. If user absorbs the sword, his strength increases by X2. The sword itself is able to cut through mountains. *Hydrokinesis on a major level, this includes: 1.Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate water. 2.Control ocean currents. 3.Flood, Tornado, and Hurricane Generation 4.Manipulate tides. 5.Tidal Wave Generation 6.Water Separation 7.Whirlpool Generation 8.Density Manipulation/Water Solidification 9.Hydrokinetic Constructs 10.Hydrokinetic Flight 11.Hydrokinetic Surfing 12.Water Attacks 13.Water Purification 14.Water Walking 15.Viscosity Manipulation 16.Ice Generation 17.Basic Ki Abilities 18. Limited Blood Manipulation *Has an evil form which makes him very strong, sadly, he cannot control his mind, going after whoever is in his way, this can also be a weakness. While in this form, Thomas goes in a state where his muscles are drastically increased and gains darker skin, and also bloody eyes. Also, he gains a X6 increase in strength, but the effects of the sword (even having access to use it) are removed. *Has a Primal form, this form takes Thomas into a X10 increase in power, and even his water attacks gain a X20 increase. His sword also gains a power-up, The sword gains the ability to do more damage (and also takes the design of Soul Calibur) and when absorbed gives Thomas a X1.4 increase to his already op state. This ability also grants him to use Ice Generation of any kind. His Boil Point (Teapot Effect) cannot be used in this state. *Has a monster state, as a Tabblin, Thomas possesses the ability to transform into a giant Orca-like Kaiju. This is Thomas's most powerful form, this form allows Thomas a X20 to his power, and even can transform into Primal in this form, which is the best Thomas is capable of, giving him a X40 increase to his regular power. When not primal, Thomas's mind cannot be controlled, and will go on a rampage. Although in Primal form of the Kaiju state, Thomas will have access to his mind and also to his most powerful form he can possibly achieve naturally. Feats * Destroyed a solar system while fighting his father in Primal form. Defeated his Father in Primal form with help from Toon Thomas, who specializes in electrical attacks. * Defeated his evil self when his body was split into two parts and the good side being weaker. * On the Powerscale, Thomas ranks a total of 5.7, meaning he has potential of destroying galaxies with his total strength. Although, this is his maximum potential when he is 16 in series. Weaknesses * Weak to electrical and nature elemental attacks. * His mental struggles, such as autism and past experiences. * Any form except his Primal form causes Thomas to go insane after use. * Naturally will die or get severely hurt for his friends. Death Battle info Mary Sue Score: 29 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Young United combatants Category:Windindi Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Original Characters Category:Aliens Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Water Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Teenagers Category:Monster Category:Martial Artist